Esperanzas tardías
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: El reloj gira sus manecillas hacia atrás, el presente ya ocurrió y nada de lo que intentes cuenta.
1. Mañana

**Disclaimer:** Soy JK pero publico en esta cuenta para manejar bajo perfil.

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Esperanzas tardías**

* * *

 **I**

Despierto sentado en un sanitario y sólo recuerdo que este me acompaña desde pequeño. Intento acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar. Siento náuseas, las imágenes se emborronan y algo de claustrofobia. Dolor de cabeza, labios secos, sabor a vómito, incertidumbre. Todo se revuelve en la masa que al parecer es mi cuerpo.

Tardo unos minutos en asimilar mi estado. Me parece que sigo dormido, mis piernas hormiguean entumecidas, como si llevasen mucho tiempo así. Pasados unos minutos, mis ojos se habitúan a la luz y logro respirar por encima del hedor, entonces descubro que tengo un reloj de bolsillo encerrado en mi puño. Es una fina pieza de oro blanco, pequeña y con una luna marcada en la tapa. Lo abro para averiguar la hora, se encuentra averiado.

Guardo el objeto en mi túnica y me levanto del sanitario. Estoy en unos baños públicos, o eso parece. Salgo del cubículo, me topo con un hombre rubio, pálido, desaliñado y sudoroso. El largo espejo me indica a su vez que me encuentro solo, ignoro mi imagen y acudo a los grifos como un perro sediento.

El agua está fresca, se derrama por mi cuello y me tranquiliza un poco. Me enfrento a mi reflejo luego de zacear mi sed. Un rayo de sol se filtra por una ventanilla y ataca mis ojos. El resplandor blanco me ciega pero otras imágenes chocan en mi mente. Luces de colores, rostros borrosos, bebidas. También risas, gritos y música.

Parpadeo y vuelvo al cuarto de baño. Busco una salida, las paredes rayadas me guían a un largo corredor. Vislumbro una puerta al final del pasillo, las demás a lado y lado se encuentran cerradas.

Veo un bulto negro tirado en un rincón. Entrecierro mis ojos, me pregunto si debo acercarme al elemento en este lugar desconocido. Estoy por alcanzar la puerta cuando paso al lado de _eso_ , unos cuantos cabellos sobresalen del abrigo negro.

Mi dolor de cabeza apuñala mis entrañas con fiereza. Me acerco al abrigo, el aire se me hace pesado y extrañamente familiar. Tomo el gabán, es suave al tacto y se desliza con facilidad por el rostro de una mujer. Es pálido, cubierto de pecas y compuesto por líneas redondas y suaves. Posee una nariz con una forma curiosa, diferente pero atractiva. Sin embargo, todo se reduce a sus ojos, grandes, cafés y vacíos.

Me invade el pánico pero me ordeno controlarme, busco su pulso en sus delgadas muñecas. Cuando mis dedos acarician su piel, los suyos se enredan en los míos, juguetones. Me devuelvo a sus ojos, leo una sonrisa en ellos y por fin la reconozco. Me siento un idiota por olvidar ese rostro que veo cada mañana y me saluda con esa misma sonrisa. Astoria. ¿Cuántas veces había repetido su nombre entre besos y caricias?

Un rayo de luz se dispara en mi cabeza. Parpadeo, acaricio su mano con cariño pero no me devuelve el gesto. Mi corazón se acelera al percibir la ausencia de sus latidos.

Su rostro brillaba cada mañana con el despertar del sol, hoy olvidó despuntar su vida. Y su mirada aterrada parece disculparse por ello.


	2. Noche

**Esperanzas tardías**

* * *

 **II**

Las luces de colores danzan al ritmo de una música fuerte, juguetona, atrevida. Las diferentes tonalidades parecen otorgarle máscaras a todos los concurrentes. Las risas alcanzan un volumen más fuerte que la música, nadie parece muy cuerdo esta noche.

Busco a Draco entre sus compañeros de trabajo, el whisky de fuego les impide darme pistas de su paradero. La preocupación late en mi pecho, mi mente repite que es una sospecha irracional.

Por fin lo diviso a lo lejos, habla en un rincón apartado con una chica rubia. Su vestido estrafalario me recuerda a alguien que conocí en Hogwarts. Mientras camino hacia ellos, intento leer los labios de Draco, luce tenso. Cuando los alcanzo confirmo de quién se trata, pero Luna da un respingo, balbucea una excusa y abandona el salón. Examino a mi esposo con expresión interrogativa, su rostro confundido me vuelve a preocupar.

—¿La espanté? Quería saludarla —le grito, el ruido del lugar me obliga a ello.

—Tenía prisa —me responde en mi oído, también a gritos.

Le pido con señas que busquemos un sitio más silencioso. Creo que me entiende, tomo su mano y lo guío instintivamente hacia una salida. Cruzamos varios corredores del Ministerio, encontramos gente con bebidas, algunas parejas que prefieren los rincones oscuros. Pero otras, como un par de muchachos de ropas blancas, sólo buscan un espacio para conversar.

Encuentro un corredor vacío, miro a Draco, él me sonríe aunque de un modo algo retorcido, fingido.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—¡No! Digo, nada… sólo… me siento como un adolescente haciendo esto—replica. Lo noto ansioso, incómodo, como si quisiera cambiar de tema a cualquier costa.

—No confías en mí —le señalo, afligida. Él baja la mirada—. No confías en nadie —sentencio.

Él rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, intenta besar mi cuello. Lo aparto de inmediato, molesta. La fiesta llega hasta nosotros a lo lejos, es un ruido tan fuerte que parece una explosión.

De repente me quiero ir de aquí, me Desaparecería en este mismo corredor, si pudiera.

—Me voy a casa —murmuro.

—¡Buena idea! ¿Te parece si te adelantas? Debo discutir algo con unos compañeros.

La decepción se lee en mis ojos pero él parece ignorarlo, de nuevo está ocurriendo.

Estoy por responderle cuando alguien grita mi nombre del otro lado del corredor. Giro mi rostro y reconozco a la parejita de blanco que encontramos en los pasillos. Corren hacia nosotros y agitan los brazos. No puedo definir qué está sucediendo, de repente han lanzado un hechizo y me encuentro desarmada. Draco desenvaina su varita pero su reacción es lenta y también acaba indefenso.

Grito a mis opresores, intento zafarme de las cuerdas que han conjurado. Escucho uno, dos, tres _obliviate_. Me remuevo desesperada, a sabiendas de que no podré desatarme.

La música se ha detenido. Oigo murmullos, pasos que se alejan, gritos distantes.

Otros pasos se aproximan, no alcanzo a vislumbrar de quién se trata. Las cuerdas me aprietan más fuerte, comienza a faltarme aire y expulso una tos que hace arder mi garganta.

Unos ojos grises se cruzan de imprevisto con los míos. El miedo le gana a la alegría, observo la varita en su mano y me pregunto si ya desarmó a los demás.

Le pido que huya en susurros. Se arrodilla a mi lado. No ha soltado su varita, acerca su rostro y puedo contar las líneas de sangre que se dibujan en su iris. Lo miro confundida, él niega con la cabeza y comienza a pronunciar la maldición. Sólo alcanzo a asimilar lo que sucede en el último segundo.

‹‹ _Scor…››_


	3. Tarde

**Esperanzas tardías**

* * *

 **III**

La luz colorea de naranja los objetos y las calles. Apresuro mi paso, este sector de la Londres muggle es muy transitada y no podré Aparecerme hasta encontrar un lugar menos concurrido.

Es algo difícil avanzar con el vestido que llevo puesto, las garras de dragón se enredan en las ropas de los transeúntes. Algunos son razonables y esperan con paciencia a que las desprenda de su traje. Pero los hay más inquietos, como un joven que tropezó conmigo y desgarró su camisa en su prisa por liberarse.

Cuando por fin llego a casa, Rolf pinta con los niños el último muro blanco que nos queda. Los saludo con un gran abrazo que me colorea mi cuerpo con un arcoriris.

—¿Es mi carta a Hogwarts? ¡Lys, mira, carta! —Dice Lorcan tras tomar un papel de mi sombrero de búho. Con él en la mano, sale corriendo a su habitación seguido de Lysander.

—¿Qué es eso, niños? —Pregunto divertida. Los persigo hasta su cuarto donde contemplan el papel con adoración.

—¿La lees por nosotros, mami? —Me pide uno de mis gemelos.

Recibo el pergamino de sus manos azules, es una nota apresurada de una letra que no reconozco. Sólo puedo rescatar algunas frases entre la pintura azul.

 _(…) novia de Malfoy. Siento que sea a través de esta nota pero no pueden vernos juntos._

 _(…) ataque, no puedo revelar muchos detalles pero debes sacarlo de allí. Scor está ciego, no quiere (…)_

 _No le cuentes a nadie._

 _A.S.P._

La nota tiembla en mis manos. Miro a mis hijos y corro a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Mi cadena de amigos me saluda desde todas las paredes, fue lo primero que pintamos cuando nos mudamos a esta casa.

Me dirijo a mi armario, reviso los bolsillos de todas mis túnicas, las arrojo lejos tras no hallar lo que deseo. Quisiera conjurar un _Accio_ pero el objeto en cuestión no responde al hechizo, Draco lo diseñó así.

He descartado casi todas mis túnicas y sigo sin encontrarlo. Temo haberlo perdido, quizá en una de mis caminatas sonámbulas.

Cierro los ojos e intento tranquilizarme, los pensamientos confluyen mejor en una mente serena. Recuerdo que volví a utilizar el reloj una vez salí de Hogwarts. Sabía que el amor había sido una locura más, como volar en thestrals o zambullirme en el Lago en invierno. Pero la prueba final reposaba en el pequeño objeto.

Ese día tomé el artefacto de plata, levanté su tapa grabada con una luna y miré con atención las manecillas del reloj. No andaban, se habían detenido con mis preocupaciones, lágrimas y dolores. Su egoísmo dejó de preocuparme, la tortura acababa.

Pero ahora, buscando de nuevo el objeto, me pregunto si va a funcionar. Respiro profundamente, sé que hay otros caminos para hallar a Draco. Pero de nada sirve llegar a él y advertirle de su peligro sin poseer una prueba, la nota manchada sólo le provocará risas. Será el reloj en plena marcha la muestra de que un nuevo ataque se va a cernir sobre él.

—¿Luna? ¿Te sientes bien? Los niños dicen que te asustó algo —indaga Rolf del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Estoy bien! Luego te explico. —Mi voz se quiebra de los nervios.

¿Y si es una broma? ¿Y si no lo es y no llego a tiempo?

—¿Segura? —pregunta Rolf, preocupado.

No lo escucho. Mi mente se ha detenido en mi último pensamiento. Tiempo. Si el reloj funciona de nuevo, su tictac puede guiarme hacia él.

—¡Segura, Rolf! Necesito hacer algo —le indico a mi esposo tras escuchar más golpes y gritos en la puerta.

Una vez en silencio, utilizo unas orejas extensivas y escucho con atención. Pequeños ruidos se vuelven gigantes y me toma unos minutos aprender a diferenciarlos. Mientras tanto, el sol desciende por la ventana de mi habitación como una muda advertencia.

Gateo por la estancia. Persigo un sonido, es apenas un murmullo que resulta ser una doxy. Escucho otro ruido amortiguado, constante y marcado por un compás conocido. Lo persigo, busco cerca de mi cama hasta llegar a mi nochero. Encima de él, tan visible como si colgara en mi pecho, encuentro finalmente mi reloj de bolsillo.

En cuanto levanto su tapa, las manecillas giran más rápido en sentido contrario, pronto son invisibles a mis ojos. En su lugar una imagen se proyecta, ya no es el Bosque Prohibido, un callejón solitario en Hogsmade o algún café en el Londres muggle. Es un salón lleno de luces y risas, personas y bebidas.

‹‹ _Vuelvo en seguida_ ››, susurro a mi familia, como si en verdad pudiera escucharme. Cierro mis ojos, proyecto en mi mente la imagen que he visto y giro sobre mi propio cuerpo hasta Desaparecer.


	4. Mediodía

**Esperanzas tardías**

* * *

 **IV**

Es la hora sin sombra, pero la mía pesa más que nunca sobre mis hombros. Intento no pensar en ello, a veces desearía la frescura de Scorpius. O su frialdad, para ser más exactos.

—¿Otra vez pensando en eso? —Me pregunta.

Doy un brinco de sorpresa. No debería tener este trozo de pergamino sobre mi escritorio.

—Te aseguro que nadie se enteraría —susurro tras echar una ojeada a mi alrededor.

—Inviable —se limita a responder.

—¡Es más que viable! La he seguido todos estos días, conozco su rutina. Encontraría cualquier excusa para tropezarme con ella y le dejaría el pergamino. Podríamos completar la operación, sin tu parte.

—Al, creo que sigues sin entender la magnitud de nuestro movimiento. En cierto punto, todos tendremos que hacer un sacrificio. Ha llegado mi turno y debo cumplirlo _por el Bien Mayor_ , ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que tu sacrificio no es… necesario. Podemos actuar de cualquier modo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude cuando llegue tu turno? ¿Es eso?

—¡No, es sólo que…! —Scorpius me advierte con un gesto que baje la voz— ¡…podemos evitarlo! —Grito en susurros.

—No pienses como tu padre, ya sabes los errores que has cometido al actuar de ese modo —me aconseja, aunque su mirada cínica despierta mi rabia.

—Si pensara como mi padre estaría en mi casa con una sonrisa de idiota, feliz de vivir escondido como una rata, sin preocuparme del peligro que nos acecha. Te equivocas al creer que no entiendo nuestro movimiento, pero…

—… tienes miedo. Después de todo, eres un Potter —escupe.

Lo miro incrédulo, intento contener las lágrimas de furia que amenazan con salir.

—¿No entiendes que te harán matar a Astoria? —Le grito más fuerte de lo que debería.

De inmediato me arrepiento, intento enmendar mis palabras pero es imposible hacerlo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Pregunta con la voz seca. Ha desviado su mirada.

—Lo escuché anoche. Debía reclamar los alimentos para nuestra célula, me Aparecí en el lugar acordado antes de tiempo y encontré a dos jefes hablando del asunto.

—¿Te vieron? —Sisea. Sigue sin mirarme.

—¿Qué? No, no creo.

—Piensa bien. —Apunta a mis ojos una mirada sombría.

—No me vieron llegar. Pasaban muchos magos por ese callejón y tuve que hablarles para hacer notar mi presencia.

—Bien. Entonces guarda eso y no le des más vueltas —responde Scorpius, cortante.

Antes de que pueda reclamarle, me ha dejado solo en la habitación. Observo el hueco por donde salió sin creerlo ni entender su respuesta. Me quedo pasmado por varios segundos. Cuando bajo mis ojos al pergamino, encuentro su letra en él. Debió usar magia no-verbal.

‹‹ _Haz lo que puedas. Por favor››,_ alcanzo a leer. Unos segundos después, el mensaje se ha ido.

Finjo arrugar el pergamino, lo doblo en dos y lo deslizo bajo mi manga. Simulo botarlo en el cesto de basura, sólo por si Scor notó algo sospechoso y hay un vigilante observándome.

Exclamo en voz alta que debo reclamar unos alimentos, salgo con paso lento y seguro por la puerta principal. Luego de caminar un tramo, me Aparezco en un callejón del Londres muggle.

Extraigo una botella del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Degusto el sabor amargo y la guardo de nuevo. No necesito cambiar de ropas, el joven del que tomé el cabello es convenientemente de mi misma contextura. El plan es viable, como lo prometí.

Me sobra tiempo, camino sin prisa hasta el callejón que transita Lovegood todos los días. Me distraigo viendo la gente pasar, a lo lejos observo a una rubia que no sabe camuflarse entre los muggles.

Me acerco a ella. En ese momento, reconozco a un hombre unos metros más allá de la chica. Finjo caminar con naturalidad. Nadie conoce este cuerpo, de eso me aseguré.

Pero me han seguido, otras dos personas se unen al hombre y se precipitan hacia mí. Corro en la dirección contraria, tropiezo con Lovegood y quedo prendado a su vestido. Logro deslizar la nota a su sombrero pero sigo atrapado. Los hombres se acercan más, me alejo desesperado sin importarme que se desgarren mis ropas.

Siento su respiración en mi nuca, imagino desde ahora al rayo mortal chocando con mi cuerpo. Creen que soy un traidor y tal vez lo sea. Sólo espero que Luna logre detener lo que arruinaría la vida de Scorpius.


End file.
